New Emotions
by Pendant Lila
Summary: They knew Elizabeth would affect their trip to visit the queen, but didn't know how much. Is this the life-changing experience Ciel needed to realize he doesn't need revenge? How will Sebastian react to Ciel's revelation that will cost him his next meal?
1. Elizabeth, A Professional Pest

Ciel slammed his fist against the wall.

"NOW? She just decided it would be a nice idea to visit NOW?" Ciel screamed at Mey-Rin.

The three servants, Bard-the pyrotechnic cook, Finny-the "ever-so innocent," abnormally strong gardener, and last but most certainly not least, Mey-Rin-the sniper maid with incredible eyesight and still wears glasses, all looked down at their shoes. Around noon Elizabeth Middleford, Ciel's fiancée, sent word that she would be coming over for Christmas.

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He held his head in one hand and had his other hand balancing his stressed body on his custom made cane.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, master?" A dark-haired man replied in a sinister tone from behind Ciel. He was tall and skinny and his crimson eyes gave those around him the feeling that he had killed someone and gotten away with it.

"Go... Prepare a room for Lady Elizabeth... If she wants to visit, fine. But we've got work to do and she's not going to delay us anymore than she already has. Mey-Rin-" he turned and looked coldly at the maid. "Make sure she doesn't turn the house into a tea party. Bard-" he then turned to scowl at the "chef."

"No cooking." Bard huffed and lit another cigarette. Finny gave him a sad look since he knew it wasn't good to smoke. Bard sighed and put it out.

"Finny, whatever you do, do not decorate all the trees with the glass ornaments. If you must get into the spirit, pick one tree and use the less fragile ornaments." Ciel walked back to his room, muttering under his breath about how the queen was going to be disappointed if he was late.

Mey-Rin sighed. "So much to do... Yet not very much TO do. The young master must be really upset. Not often does he talk so much.

Sebastian rode up to the front of the mansion in the Phantomhive carriage as soon as Elizabeth Middleford arrived. Ciel knew that it would be almost impossible postpone his conference with the queen at all much less this short notice. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

Elizabeth got out of the carriage, with the help of Sebastian, and daintily walked up to the mansion.

"Ci-eeel! Oh, Ciel!" She ran practically skipping along on her toes to give him a big bear hug. She heard him sigh and roll his eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth-"

"Lizzie!"

Sigh. "Lizzie, I have an appointment in a few hours. We must be making our leave immediately. A room has been prepared but do not wait up for dinner or breakfast for we will not be back till noon tomorrow."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to sigh. She still had her hands around his neck but was looking down at her feet with an expression that would've made Ciel melt if he hadn't lost his parents, already promised his soul to demon, and wasn't already late to meet the queen. As head of the Funtom Company, it was his duty to be stern and very strict to those around him and himself.

Ciel was opening the door when he heard an excited squeal and a giggling Elizabeth peaked over his shoulder.

"How about I come with you?"

"No." Ciel didn't hesitate with his answer and walked outside to where the Phantomhive carriage was waiting. Elizabeth beat him there. She stood there stubbornly with her arms crossed against her chest. The wind tossed her hair this way and that. She must've been particularly stubborn right then in order to stand out there, unmoving with no attempt to fix her hair.

Ciel frowned and tensed up. Finally, he shrugged and sighed. "I don't have time to deal with this right now. Fine." Sebastian frowned at him.

"Master, she won't be able to go in to meet the queen and what-"

"Sebastian, it's an order." Ciel and Sebastian glared at each and Sebastian eventually just gave him a creepy smile.

"Very well, _Master_," he said, putting extra emphasis on the _Master._

Elizabeth squealed in delight and jumped into the carriage, dragging a surprised Ciel in with her.

**First story! SO excited! I'm going to try to add a new chapter every Monday but if I have enough time I'll do it before. Each chapter will probably be as long or longer than this chapter. Of course, I won't continue if ya'll absolutely hate it. There will be more excitement, trust me! I won't really have a fixed schedule for a while so yeah…**

**Please give me feedback on how I can improve, but don't be all like "This is the most absolute worse thing I've ever read" but I'm not gonna say "if you don't like, don't read" (sorry, I just did DX).**

**Plus, I would like to dedicate this story to my dad. I know it's not MY setting/characters/other stuff, but he's been really amazing lately so, even though he won't read this, I want to do something for him. Love you, Daddy! XD  
><strong>

**And thank you for reading my rather long author's note **

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters****, as much as I would like to.**


	2. Ciel, The Queen's Guard Dog

"_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…_

_London Bridge is falling down…_

_My fair lady…"_

"Could you please be quiet?" Elizabeth stopped singing. Ciel sighed and continued looking out the window and thinking about what he would say to the queen. Not that he cared. He just had to appear to actually give a damn. Being the queen's guard dog was tough work, endangering himself and those around him.

Elizabeth stuck her head out the opposite window and giggled into the wind.

"Ah, Ciel! It's such a _beautiful _day! We should go on a picnic!" She turned back to her fiancée. "Oh _can _we, Ciel? We could invite the queen if she'd like!"

"No and _definitely _no. Do you honestly believe I'd waste my time doing such frivolous things, much less the _queen_?" Ciel said, a bit too harsh. Elizabeth was devastated.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, Ciel…. Have some _fun…_" Elizabeth responded sadly, turning her head away.

Ciel looked the opposite way. "Useless as always…" he muttered under his breath. Elizabeth suppressed the tears and kept her chin up.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

Elizabeth jumped slightly to consciousness as Sebastian pulled up in front of Elizabeth's favorite dress shop in London.

The carriage door swung open and Sebastian helped Elizabeth out onto the crowded, dusty streets of London. Elizabeth was abandoned until the conference was over after a short and sweet "thank you" to Sebastian.

She opened her light pink umbrella lined with white lace as she slowly wandered into the dress shop. All her worries were forgotten the moment she saw the most beautiful dress she'd seen in ages.

_No time to spare, _Elizabeth though to herself. _I must get that dress before someone else gets it. Oh, I can't wait to show Cie- Oh, right. I guess we're having a lover's quarrel…_ She sighed but immediately looked up with a determined expression and pulled her hand into a fist in front of her.

"This will be the best Phantomhive Christmas _ever!_" she said enthusiastically, punching the air. "_You-"_ Elizabeth said, pointing at a confused seamstress. "-get me a fitting room with _that_ dress!"

Ciel dusted off his suit as he waited for his turn to have an audience with the queen. Sebastian stood patiently behind him.

"Sebastian…" Ciel kept looking forward. "Was I too… harsh… with Lady Elizabeth?"

A sigh crept out of Sebastian's lips. "Master, she is young and doesn't understand how important it is that you are not distracted. You acted perfectly, Master. If anyone's at fault it is the Young Lady."

"Please do not speak of Lady Elizabeth in that manner, Sebastian," Ciel said almost growling. "She is of noble ancestry and you are nothing but a filthy _demon._"

"You are correct, Master," Sebastian replied, his voice void of any emotion but his eyes glaring at the young lord.

The double doors swung open and a small lady-like figure appeared wearing a black dress and dark veil, hiding her face.

This was the Queen of England.

Ciel bowed slightly and walked carefully into the queen's study under the watchful gaze of Queen Victoria's butler (a man who was dressed in a snow white tux in perfect condition and bright white hair), who was also under someone's watch- Sebastian's. He knew something was up with the butler but it was of no consequence at the moment.

The doors locked behind the four as they entered the study, there being only soft whispers heard from the hall.

Elizabeth happily giggled and strolled down the streets of London. Oh, how wonderful it felt to not have anyone watching over you constantly! She knew this would be one of the only chances she could get to be all alone without a guard by her in these busy parts.

The dress would be all ready by the time they had to leave. She still had a couple hours, so why not visit every shop or bakery around?

_I ought to be having a picnic with Mey-Rin or tending to the flowers with Finny on such a beautiful day but… I couldn't just pass up an opportunity like this to get to spend the day with my beloved Ciel! Especially with Christmas coming up in a few weeks… _

_I wonder what Ciel wants for the holidays._

The young lady giggled some more and ran to an antique shop. Of course Ciel would love something from there! _He always was into heirlooms and the sort._

Just around the corner, a large, muscly man who Elizabeth only got a quick glance of stepped out from a side alley and practically swept her right off the streets and into a tiny, hard container lined with red silk.

Elizabeth hardly knew what was going on. She banged on the sides of her cage but there was hardly enough room to prop herself up on her elbows.

_Wait… _A sudden realization hit her.

_Am I… in a coffin?_

**Hope that was a good enough cliffhanger I tried to kinda draw it out 'cause I didn't want to say "Some dude took Elizabeth and shoved her in a box. Let's hope she's not dismembered." I hope I did at least slightly better than that XD I know I'm slightly early **_**By, like, three days**_** but I was bored and did not feel in the mood to confess to my mom that I'd forgotten my materials to study for our big test next week. Since it is the weekend, I'll try to get another chapter done by Monday. No pressure but**

**PLEASEEEE REVIEWWWW**

**Thanks for reading my author's note **


	3. Sebastian, Hungry Demon Butler

Ciel found his way out of the palace and stood on the sidewalk, breathing a sigh of relief. Sebastian smiled ever-so-slightly and said, "I'd say that went fairly well, Master."

Ciel smirked. "Of course it did! What did you expect? Anyways, the Funtom Company will most certainly benefit from our little get together with the Japanese minister on Christmas Eve. He'll spread our products throughout Japan and we'll soon expand our company to America as planned."

The black carriage pulled up in front of the pair. Horses as black as knight matched with the depressingly dark carriage and riders.

"Master, shall we go pick up Lady Elizabeth now?" Sebastian asked dully.

"Yes. She'll be at the shop where we dropped her off at. I'm sure there's some frilly expensive dress she bought that she'll be just dying to show me." Ciel sighed and set his cane beside him as Sebastian climbed into the driver's bench, giving the reins a sharp flick to get the horses moving.

Elizabeth banged against the walls of the coffin.

"Let me GO! Is this some sick joke?" Her voice cracked from fear and confusion.

Muffled voices were audible to Elizabeth but not clear. She tried her hardest to hear but it was difficult due to being shaken around.

"She was...ing an expen...ess so no doubt she's fro...ble family. We can...som her for a hefty price...down over here..." _Am I being ransomed?_ Elizabeth though to herself. _Oh, Ciel, please help me!_

Ciel walked out of the dress shop shaking his head in dismay. "They said she was here earlier and there's a dress ready for her. Was she at the bakery?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, Master. The baker said that he saw a young girl that fit Elizabeth's description come in and look around, though."

Ciel paced up and down the sidewalk, frantically running his hands through his hair. _Why am I so worked up? _he asked himself. _She's probably just out by the lake or something. Yeah, that's where she is!_

"Sebastian, we need to go to the lake. She said she wanted to go on a picnic, right?"

The two climbed back into the carriage and Sebastian got them moving at a startling fast pace.

_What if she's hurt? She knew when are meeting with the queen would be adjourned… _Ciel pondered the possibilities. _I wonder if she's just angry with me for snapping at her earlier…_

Elizabeth gave up and just laid down. Obviously Ciel wouldn't come to rescue her. What a frivolous thought.

_Funny. He always told me to stop saying such frivolous things. I understand now… How could I have been so immature and selfish? _She felt guilty about having Ciel trouble himself over her. The Phantomhive named would surely go down in respect if the public got hold of what was happening.

That a young lady had been kidnapped under the care of the Phantomhives, the Queen's Guard Dog.

_I have to figure a way out of this myself, then. _Elizabeth contemplated on how to get out. She could until they stopped moving and-

_Oof! _The coffin dropped to ground, causing Elizabeth to bump her head. There were people arguing loudly and then the sound of mechanic instruments turning. The coffin was lifted up onto a higher platform and the lid was lifted.

Elizabeth sat up slowly since it hurt to stretch her limbs after being in such a cramped space for so long. But this sudden freedom was short-lived, for as soon as Elizabeth's eyes began to adjust to the light, she was smacked on the head and fell unconscious.

Ciel got out of the carriage and headed for the lake, with Sebastian right behind him. Elizabeth stood at the edge of the lake, her back towards Ciel.

_Did she change dresses? _Ciel asked himself. _I can understand that, but what happened to the other one…?_

"Master, shall I fetch the Young Lady and you could wait in the carriage?"

"No. Might as well apologize so she's not upset when we get back to the manor."

Sebastian frowned. "Could it be, Master, that you have some _guilt_ about what went on earlier?" Some pesty little girl wasn't about to ruin his soon-to-be perfect meal by causing him to actually feel something more than anguish towards someone.

Ciel sighed. "I doubt it. I just don't want Elizabeth's family bothering me by wondering if I hurt or abused her in some way or another."

Elizabeth turned around. Except… it wasn't Elizabeth.

"Hello," the young blond said in a much lower tone than Elizabeth Middleford. "Do you require something?"

Sebastian and the young lord looked at each other and ran back to the carriage.

_Where has that girl gone? _Ciel started to become visibly worried.

**Okay, just so y'all don't worry about this getting TOO creepy, Lizzy is not going to be buried alive! I'm not that cruel of a writer XD I'll explain this in the story, too, but just so y'all know, the coffin was for transportation purposes. Hearses are much less likely to be followed. I mean, would you follow one? I'm pretty excited about this next chapter XD**

**Anyway, I don't know if I'll add another chapter tomorrow or not so I went ahead and did it tonight (big test Tuesday and I thought I didn't have my stuff to study ((which I did)) so I didn't study. Gonna be real busy tomorrow with school DX).**

**Also, I'll happily take any suggestions on what FanFic to do next.**


End file.
